


Breaks

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Memori (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Raven needs a break, and she thinks Roan is hell bent on keeping it from her.





	Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Raven sighed when she saw Roan Elwen walk in. Although he was her biggest client, he had a tendency to wreck his cars more often than not. And he always requested  _ her, the fucking owner _ to fix them.

She nearly rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw the time. Ten minutes before she got out and could escape to Murphy and Emori’s for Christmas dinner. No way that was happening now. 

“Hello, Raven,” he greeted amicably.

“Roan. ‘Nother car you wrecked?”

Roan surprised Raven by laughing. “No, actually. I know, hard to believe. I just wanted to...come let you know that I have someone coming in. I don’t like her very much, but she’s my mother’s...lackey, or whatever term my mother tells me she prefers. Name’s Echo. She’ll be bringing in ten of my mother’s cars. And she wants to get them fixed before years end.”   
Raven’s eyes nearly popped out of her eyes.  _ Ten cars. Before year’s end. _ She was going to die.

“I...it’s Christmas.” Roan shook his head in confusion. “I need. A fucking. Break. I deal with your shitty foreign cars all the time. I have to order parts from other countries. I had to wait two weeks for something from Latvia for you.  _ Latvia. _ And yes, you don’t skimp on tips, but the thing is, I would rather have time than money, Roan. I just...Christmas is a time for giving. So give me a fucking break and send your mother’s cars somewhere else. I can recommend some amazing garages that do work just as good as I do that need the money. I just don’t want to spend two weeks in a garage with my best workers and not seeing the light of day.”

Raven sucked in a breath after her monologue, and had the urge to punch Roan when she noticed the smirk on his face.

“Will do, Reyes. On one condition. You entertain the idea of going on a date with me.” Roan leaned in closer, waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Wait...Not ‘go on a date with me’. Just, ‘entertain the idea’?”

“I am many things, Raven, but one thing I am not is someone who makes people things they don’t want to. So if you don’t want to go out with a spoiled brat-”

“Oh, you heard that.” Raven made a mildly apologetic face.

“At the time, you were right. Anyways, if you don’t want to go out with me, that’s your choice and I won’t force you to do something else you don’t want to do just because you won’t go out with me. So, all I ask is that you think over it. I’ll swing by in a few days. Merry Christmas.” Roan turned back around, his hands going to push the door.

“Wait!” Raven didn’t know what she was doing. But he was being sweet and kind and he showed his true colors just then. “I’m gonna be out until after New Years. But...do you want my phone number? We could schedule something?”

Roan’s smirk softened a bit. “I have your number.”

“I mean my personal one. I probably won’t answer my work phone. I have a strict ‘between December 24th and January 3rd I answer no work calls or emails’ with few exceptions. So…” Raven scribbled down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. “Call me. Or text me. Whatever you prefer. And Merry Christmas.”

Raven smiled and waved when Roan stepped outside, nearly bumping into the glass doors. She grinned to herself, getting up herself and checking to make sure no one else was trying to stick around and then locked up. Her smile never left her face.   
“Merry Christmas, indeed,” she muttered to herself when Roan texted her only a few hours.


End file.
